slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:SharkusIsBest
O mnie 'Info ogólne': Jestem wielkim fanem serialu Slugterra. Mam 14 lat, mieszkam w Sosnowcu. Obejrzałem wszystkie odcinki serialu. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o mnie - złap mnie na czacie i po prostu zapytaj. Z chęcią pomogę innym graczom i doradzę; wystarczy poprosić :) 'Zainteresowania:' Uwielbiam grać w grę Pokelife, a na PS3 grywam w Battlefield 4 i Call of Duty. Bardzo lubię rysować; zajmuję wysokie miejsca w konkursach plastycznych. 'Wkład' na Wiki: W miarę moich możliwości (za bardzo nie ma co edytować) staram się poprawiać błędy ortograficzne, które działają na mnie, jak płachta na byka (mam 6 z polskiego). Poza tym uzupełniam braki w artykułach. Śluzaki MakoBreaker - Destroyer - Lider; jego zęby przetną nawet stal; pomocny i przyjacielski, choć nie radzę go denerwować. Kumpluje się z Diverem. AquaBeek - Jessie '''(samiczka)'' -'' Vice - Liderka; lubi pływać; bardzo boi się ognia. Żelek - 'Greaser '- Vice - Lider; często lepi się do róznych powierzchni; pomaga mi kleić rózne rzeczy. Granatniki - '''Outbreak, Missile - '''Bliżniaki; zawsze zgrani i gotowi do akcji; lubią '''Pebble, Stonetaila i Rocka. Pajęczak - Webber - Spokojny i opanowany; często ratuje inne śluzaki; nie lubi Spikera. Bubbaleone - Soapper - Pomaga mi myć naczynia i sprzątać, choć jest trochę leniwy i nigdy się nie wysypia. Zębacze - Chisel, Sawblade, Hatchet - Są trochę nerwowi, ale lubią pomagać Meteorowi '''i Meteorytowi''' przy pracy. Armashelty -''' Smash, Blow, Tackle''' - Ich pancerze są twarde jak skała; lubią rozbijać kamienie i moje talerze. Wytapiacze - Meteor i Meteoryt - Oprócz Chisela, Sawblade'a, Hatcheta i''' Magnusa''' nie mają żadnych kolegów; dużo czasu poświęcają pracy. Tormato -''' Hurricane "Huragan"' (samiczka) - Czasem zrobi bałagan, ale z chęcią go posprząta; uwielbia walczyć. Zderzaki -' Bull, KnockOut '- Mistrzowie olimpijscy w bokserstwie; oni wiedzą, jak wywalczyć sobie respekt. Skałowce - '''Pebble'(samiczka), Rock, Stonetail' - "Wybuchowe" bliźniaki; lubią Outbreaka i Missile'a; uwielbiają niszczyć. Brudny Łobuz - Spiker - Nie lubi Webbera; uwielbia robić żarty i walczyć. Lawośluz -''' '''Recast - Czasem pomaga Meteorowi '''i '''Meteorytowi; lubi pluć lawą i ją rozlewać. SandAnger - Sandstorm lub jak kto woli Puffer - Lubi wkopywać się pod ziemię; czasem jest zbyt pewny siebie Tazerlingi -''' Megatron''' i Ryan - Nie lubią pływać, choć zawsze mi pomogą uruchomić mecha; życzliwe śluzaki o porażającym charakterze. Negashade - Shader '''- Śluzak o dość melancholijnym charakterze; zawsze zachowuje się dość nietypowo i kumpluje się tylko z '''Soundwavem. Strachoduch - Scarer '''(samiczka)- Lubi mi robić psikusy; raz tak mnie przestraszyła, że o mało nie dostałem zawału serca. Fosforzak - '''Twilight - Doskonale sprawdza się 31 grudnia, gdy robi wtedy za fajerwerki. Sonic - '''Soundwave '- 'Uwielbia bawić się dżwiękiem; lubi przebywać z' Shaderem'. Szybkolot - '''Rapper '- Jego sztuczki są imponujące; potrafi się odbijać w nieskończoność. Neozakażacze - Viper 'i '''Nova '- Ta dwójka została przeze mnie odghulowana; od teraz pilnują porządku wśród moich śluzaków. Flaringo - 'Zapalnik '- Potrafi zapalić wszystko; od mebli, po moje ubrania. Zamrażacz - '''Winterfresh - Potrafi siedzieć w lodówce dłużej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Wzdętośluzak - Reeker - Jak się zdenerwuje, to potrafi zaczadzić cały dom. Lubi jeść fasolkę. Sliren - Arash '- Potrafi śpiewać zarówno w Operze, jak i na koncertach HeavyMetalowych. Ma to samo imię, co jego ulubiony piosenkarz. Hoverbugi - '''Dreadwing, Skyquake, Starscream '- Uwielbiają się ścigać i rywalizować; czasami doręczają listy. Dreadwing i Skyquake to bliźniaki; noszą czarne mundury, Starscream to dowódca; nosi czerwony mundur. Antyprądniak -''' Mason - Uwielbia wyłączać prąd sąsiadom i pomagać mi przy żartach. Przyciągacz - Magneto '''- Nie radzę go drażnić, gdy masz przy sobie coś metalowego. Flopper - '''Stretch - '''Przydatny jako lina, lubi się rozciągać. Hipnotyzer - '''Spectre - Przed nim nic nie można ukryć; on zna najstraszniejszą prawdę. Gazzer - Joker '''- Najzabawniejszy z całej gromady. Chciałby prowadzić kabaret. Polero - '''E xchange ' '-' Śluzak o podwójnie nietypowym charakterzre. Lubi ''Crosby'ego.' Pnączniak - '''Crosby' - Botanik jakich w Slugterze mało. Najlepszy przyjaciel Exchange'a. Infurnus - Riley ' - Wykluł się od Śluzaczątka. Lubi jeść pizzę i kąpać się w lawie. Nie lubi Winterfresha. Diggrix - '''Excavator '- Śluzak, który spotkał mnie, dzięki temu, że '''Rock się zdenerwował i wybuchł. Blastipede - Blast '''- Wszędzie rozrzuca swoje bomby, co nie wpływa korzystnie na nerwy '''Excavatora. Cennik Łapę śluzaki za: Pospolity - 10 Rzadki - 30 Bardzo rzadki - 200 Niezwykle rzadki -''' '''900 Ekwipunek Mecha - bestia: Mecha - byk Moder HARP-R Harper (posiada uchwyt na Obrotówkę i ogon Mecha-Wilka) który zmienia się w motocykl Revenant z GTA: TLAD, tyle, że posiada karoserię, której elementy przypominają byka. Blaster: 1 Dwuręczny Blaster XGC-9 Desert Monster (Hybryda: Fuzyjny blaster i Powtarzalny blaster; zmiana trybu strzału za pomocą przełącznika). Defender Slipstream XVL Obrotówka (przerobiona przez Seriousa), ma 36 wnyk. Kabura na XGC-9 Desert Monster. Berło skupiające w sobie moc śluzaków ze skórzanym uchwytem i skórzanym wykończeniem. Uchwyt na berło. Kombinezon maskujący. Kij z Zoltenu do walki wręcz. Kombinezon maskujący. Rękawica miotająca Promień Cienia. Ciemne okulary połączone z systemem kamer w całej Slugterze. Moce Zmiana w Złotego Tygrysa Syberyjskiego. - Wtedy charakteryzuje mnie furia. Atakuję wtedy Złotymi pazurami i ostrzem na ogonie ora kłami (zarówno ostrza jak i ogon mogę podpalić, zwiększając zadawane obrażenia). Ataki są niezwykle silne; pazury mogą przeciąć nawet skałę. Teleportacja na odległość 10 mil. Atak ciemną energią. Kontrolowanie otoczenia. Ochrona ciemnym polem siłowym. Zwiększona siła i wytrzymałość. Szybsze bieganie. Rozmawianie we wszystkich językach (po śluzaczemu itp.). Ubiór Ubiór: Skórzana kurtka z kapturem Czarno-białe spodnie za kolana Buty traperskie Plecak dla śluzaków Dwie kabury na blastery Użytkownicy warci poznania *Użytkownik:GROM9916 *Użytkownik:Śluzakomaniak *Użytkownik:Kryształek *Użytkownik:LusSia *Użytkownik:Slugling *Użytkownik:Arachnet *Użytkownik:RainbowWizard *Użytkownik:Lilka192 *Użytkownik:SeriousGranade *Użytkownik:Samara16